


Violence

by AnyaCronos



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaCronos/pseuds/AnyaCronos





	Violence

[](http://imgur.com/WANrJZd)

 

I admit: I am practicing to draw kisses XD  
Well, I do not think you are too sorry for u.u Anyway, after having jumped last week here is a fanart of Adrian Eddie, with a kiss post beating ♥


End file.
